Vanessa did 28 more jumping jacks than Christopher around noon. Vanessa did 46 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Christopher do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 46 jumping jacks, and Christopher did 28 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $46 - 28$ jumping jacks. She did $46 - 28 = 18$ jumping jacks.